


mouth, fingers, and you.

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, And Jun's there to take care of him, Finger Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sehun's v needy, Smut, also: i can't smut, and whiny, blame my friend for this shit, good luck, it's sort of my first time writing smut so, rip anyone who reads his garbage, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was supposed to be a small make-out session before Sehun had to leave for his photoshoot. read: supposed to.





	mouth, fingers, and you.

 

Sehun tugs at Junmyeon’s hair, unable to hold himself, and lets out a whine. A small plead, which does miracles to Junmyeon’s cock. It throbs, but Sehun is not focusing on it, he wants Junmyeon’s fingers. His fingers to bury knuckle-deep into him, and thrust in and out, feel his insides, and stretch him open, so he can feel the emptiness when he’s posing for the photographer, and miss him. They rarely ever meet each other anymore. It’s been a month. They haven’t gone out on dates, just photoshoots, and sometimes studios.

Their definition of dates are completely different. So, being together with loads of extra-wheels, doesn’t count as dates.

Sehun feels Junmyeon suck in a breath when he grins their hips together, a soft, shy moan escaping the elder’s lisp. The shorter has always been shy about the noises he makes — despite being the elder, and much, much shameless than Sehun is, Junmyeon has always been shy of his voice.

Sehun’s cock twitches in his pajamas, his underwear is too tight for his cock, and he wants it off. He presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s nose — it’s a cute nose. “Take my clothes off,  _ please _ .”

“Okay,” Junmyeon whispers, detaches his hands from Sehun’s hips and breaths out (probably to calm himself down). “Okay.”

They’re clothes take forever to land on the floor, mostly because Junmyeon keeps insisting on kissing after every clothing is off, and he’s worse than Sehun when he’s needy. Especially for kisses. This man could kiss forever and break the world record.

Thanks to the very old underwear photoshoot, Sehun knows how to test Junmyeon’s patience while removing his underwear. He takes it off slowly, and lets Junmyeon watch him like a hawk, taking it as much as he can with his small, cute eyes. Junmyeon, unlike the other times, doesn’t dive into him. He sits back on his shins, and grins. “Sexy.”

“I know, right?” Sehun strokes his cock a little, and whines. “Now, would you get to work and fuck me with your fingers?”

Junmyeon hovers him, and presses a kiss on his lips, chuckling. “So adorable you are.”

“Thanks. But, hyung,  _ fingers _ . Get them to work.”

Sehun lifts his legs up when the elder shifts his position, and brings one of his hand down to Sehun’s cock, and gives it a couple of firm strokes. His hand moves further down, and finally — “What will I get in return?”

The taller whines loudly. “What do you want!?”

Junmyeon takes the lube bottle, and spreads some on his fingers before smirking, and saying, “I’ll finger-fuck you. And then you’ll leave for your photoshoot. What will I get in return?”

“I’ll — I’ll blow you once I come back from work.”

Junmyeon doesn’t seem to be satisfied by the answer. “Hm.”

“Come on, hyung,  _ please _ .”

“Fuck yourself,” Junmyeon grins, winking. “Fuck yourself on my fingers. I get a nice view, and you get fucked. That’s fair.”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon with disbelief, and groans. “Fine.”

The thing is, though. Sehun hasn’t had experience in riding anyone — let alone riding someone’s fingers, and he is sure as hell, that even if  he was a dancer, and has got very nice stamina, he cannot do it right.

He grips tight on Junmyeon’s shoulders, his chest twisting as he sinks down on Junmyeon’s fingers, his heart is beating faster than it was before, and there is a slight sting once the elder’s fingers are knuckle-deep in him. It’s been a while they haven’t fucked.

He starts rocking himself, head buried in Junmyeon’s neck, trying to think if this is how it’s done. He has no idea, and if it’s not right, Junmyeon will guide him. He did in the college days, he will now. He always does.

“I— I can’t,” He moans, “Hyung, I can’t do it, I don’t know—”

“ _ Shh _ ,” Junmyeon presses a kiss on his head, and uses his free hand to stroke Sehun’s cock, fast and perfect strokes which makes the younger shiver from pleasure. “You’re doing great, Sehunnie.”

Sehun tries. He rocks fast, even bounces a little, but it’s nothing like what Junmyeon does. Junmyeon starts with one finger, not three together — which hurts a little. And Sehun can feel each one finger when Junmyeon does it, he can feel it, and the stretch is perfect and he likes it. He doesn’t like this.

“ _ Hyung _ ,” He whines, “I don’t like this, please— aah, please, hyung— I’ll— I wanna stop.”

He stops and Junmyeon kisses him, his free hand cupping his jaw and giving his cheek;  his other hand’s fingers are still in Sehun, and when Junmyeon removes them, he holds back a noise. He’s pretty whiny during sex. And Junmyeon likes it, so he doesn’t usually hold back.

“Let me come on the top,” Junmyeon whispers when their lips part, voice dripping with guilt when he adds, “Sorry, I forced you.”

He flops next to the elder and lets him come on top of him, and smiles a little. What a cute, concerned boyfriend he’s got himself. “You didn’t force me, I just… didn’t like it. I thought I could do it, but, I didn’t like doing it. You do it better.”

Junmyeon grins and inserts his finger, slowly thrusting it in and out. “If I teach you how to do it?”

Sehun acts like he’s thinking about the offer, whereas he’s actually enjoying the feeling of Junmyeon’s finger in him. Sometimes he thinks he likes Junmyeon’s fingers better than his cock. But, overall, he loves Junmyeon more than his body. He moans when Junmyeon adds another finger, and God, his cock aches so bad.

Stroking himself, and having two wonderful fingers in him makes Sehun very sensitive, he twitches, and curls himself a little, whining, “I  _ can’t _ .”

He hears Junmyeon chuckle. “Such a sensitive little baby. Let me.”

He does. And God, if it isn’t the best feeling in the whole fucking world. Junmyeon is fucking him with his two fingers and alternating between finger-fucking and stroking his cock — fast — and Sehun feels the things beneath his pelvis twist and churn. It’s habitual to curl himself when he’s close to orgasm, but Junmyeon stops him, removes his fingers, and uses that hand to continue stroking, and the other to stop Sehun from curling.

“Fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck _ , hyung, fuck—”

He comes all over Junmyeon’s hand, he can hear his own heartbeat, it’s loud and clear. Junmyeon can hear it, too. Probably.

“You’re late for you photoshoot.” Junmyeon mutters, flopping next to him. “Your manager might call any moment.”

Sehun scoffs. “I’ll tell him to change the schedule to tomorrow.”

“Brat.” There’s a smile in Junmyeon’s voice.

“I love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i hope u like dis um thank for readinf i appreciate u fam uh dont tell anyone i wrote this thank again (whispers lemme me know which part of this garbage u liked pls) alSO A HUGE THANK DEW FOR BETA-ING N HELPING!!


End file.
